


I’ll Never Love Again

by Nightchaser



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Endgame spoiler, F/M, Infinity Stones, M/M, Time Travel, one side love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchaser/pseuds/Nightchaser
Summary: What if Bucky goes with Steve to return the infinity stones?A prompt





	I’ll Never Love Again

The last stone that they have to return is the stone from the 1970s. After they finished their mission, bucky told steve that he wanted to visit their old apartment because he missed it. But actually he wanted to confess his feeling for steve there. 

Steve said yes and ask bucky if they can visit peggy first. They then went to peggy house and Bucky choose to waits for steve in the car that they stole together. Bucky was nervous because he will tell steve that he loves him soon.

He is afraid thinking that steve will hate him for that but he believed that steve wouldn’t do that. Bucky loves steve for god knows how long and he knows that his feelings won’t change soon or ever. 

He waited on the car for quite a long time until he hears a song playing from inside the house. He gets out of the car and walk over to the house. He saw peggy and steve dancing.

He saw how steve face looks so peaceful and happy after a long time not smiling. He saw how tight peggy is hugging steve like she will never let him go again. In that moment he knew that steve wants to stay here, where he belongs. 

Bucky knows that steve will go back with him even though steve doesn’t want to because he will never leave bucky alone. He heard the sound of his heart broken.

How can he be this selfish. How can he think that he is enough for steve, that he is worth it for steve. How dare he wish that steve loved him back. He made a decision.

He looks at steve again before he goes back to the car and leaves a note. He then take steves suit that he left on the car and bring it with him to go back home. To go back to the future. To now. To a world without steve.

When bucky came back, it took a second before he feels tears streaming down his face. He holds his chest because it is hurting so much. He can’t breath. Sam and bruce were asking him where is steve, why does he come back alone.

“I left him. He finally had everything he wanted.”

At least he is happy now. Even if it means Bucky has to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a stucky fanfic and English is not my first language. I’m so sorry if this is sucks :(
> 
> Maybe one day I’ll write this prompt into a full fic, if anybody actually likes it.


End file.
